


mistakes

by xX_heyitssummer_Xx



Category: Phandom
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stairs, Unconscious, danhowell, falling, only first chapter, phillester, sleepy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_heyitssummer_Xx/pseuds/xX_heyitssummer_Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil have an argument that doesn't end well. Will they resolve their problems and make something out of their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> first post ever.  
> i can't wait to post the rest of this series and any other fanfics.  
> enjoy!!!

“Well, maybe if you didn’t keep eating my fucking cereals we wouldn’t be having this argument!”

stood in the kitchen with his fists clenched; Dan was seething and practically on the verge of pushing Phil off the apartment balcony. How they had even began arguing about Dans cereals baffled him, but then again it needed bringing up otherwise Dan would have ended up poisoning his own cereal.

“You never even ate the fudging stuff anyway! To be honest Dan, I think you are being a bit overrated with the cereals now.”

They were now in Dans room and to stop Dan from launching himself at Phil he had stood at the opposite side of the room. He was now practically ripping his hair out whilst pacing quickly across his bedroom. A couple of moment’s silence is all that is needed for Dan to huff and mentally collapse inside. Just then Phil goes to place a hand on Dans shoulder.

“No! Get off me Phil. you caused this, this mess! So just leave me alone, ok! Just leave me alone.”

Full of teary eyes, Dan charges down the narrow hallway with Phil following closely behind. Dan is at the top of the stairs when he finally erupts, screaming at the top of his lungs.

“What the hell Phil? I just literally told you to piss off and you are still following me! Just shove off already!”

With that Dan pushes Phil and takes a step backwards. Dan inhales so quickly at his mistake that he feels winded as he starts to fall backwards. He reaches his hand out and grabs Phil by the arm, only to have him get dragged down the stairs with him. Dan falls and falls; getting more and more bruised by the second. He is nearing the last couple of steps when all of a sudden; Phil comes tumbling behind him, pushing his head into the corner of the wall...

Darkness…

So_ much_ darkness…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked the first chapter of 'mistakes'  
> have a good day… i have left the building!


End file.
